1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention are related to medical device delivery systems and methods of using the system.
2. Background Art
Existing medical device delivery systems, such as those for use in percutaneous medical procedures, can allow a medical device to be delivered through a patient's vasculature to a delivery site where it can be implanted within a patient. In some procedures a medical device in the form of a valve prosthesis can be compacted and loaded onto a delivery device for advancement through a patient's vasculature in a transfemoral, transapical, and/or transatrial procedure. There is a continuous need for improved delivery systems for use in percutaneous and other delivery techniques.